There Are Others (Volume One)
by RocketSquid
Summary: There are others, and this novel explains this. Ryu and Akeno are average, and are just following a daily schedule. But when it's time for lunch, the apocalypse ignites, and it isn't a simple flame, it erupts into an inferno. Soon their entire world falls apart, and are forced to fight, search, and hunt before the new order of the world takes them with it. (Too lazy for chapters)


(I want you all to know, that I am not going to continue So Smart it's Stupid. I found it a burden to keep up with, and decided to do something better, and more worth my time. It is about two guys at high school shortly before the epidemic broke out. One of them is an emotionless cold blooded person, and the other is the polar opposite, showing emotion, and always trying to do the right thing. The emotionless one is named Akeno Iriganda, and the other one is named Ryu Takande, and with that we begin.)

Chapter One: In the beginning.

"I honestly could care less for this." Akeno said poking at his food.

"It's not that bad." Ryu said, taking an egg roll from his plate.

"Yes it is" replied Akeno

"No, its pretty good" Ryu started politely eating away at the eggroll until a couple ants crawled out "Disgusting!" Ryu said dropping it, and spitting it out.

"See? You always compliment everything" Akeno said as he pulled out some rotten cheese from his omelet

"Well at least I give everything the chance to prove itself." Ryu said throwing the egg roll into a nearby trashcan, nailing it first shot.

"First of all, I can do better" said Akeno throwing his rotten cheese into a trashcan across the room, nailing it first shot, but it made a big splatter and knocked over the trash can "Second of all, I should pick that up" Akeno then went over and lifted up the trash can, then stopped.

"You didn't even clean up the rotten cheese!" Ryu exclaimed

All of a sudden, a girl let out a blood curdling shriek. Ryu and Akeno quickly turned heads, to the sight of a yellow haired girl, being chomped gruesomely with blood spilling everywhere, by a white eyed. . . something. Blood streamed down her neck, and into her food, before collapsing, with the freak following.

"We gotta get out of here." Akeno said getting ready to run.

"Hold on. I think it's zombies. It's like one of those cliche openings to a fan fiction or something. We need to wait and see if it actually is." Ryu said.

"Reasonable" Akeno said

"ZOMBIES!" a different girl screamed.

"Yeah I think we should leave." Akeno said, licking off some coke zero sugar that spilled on his arm "Totally not sponsored" (it isn't)

The pair took off, running from the trash cans, into the gym nearby, and outside.

"I think we will be okay." Ryu said. " We just need to seek some shelter, and go Texas Chainsaw on these things." Ryu said.

Ryu gasped, as if he forgot something.

"I got to go grab somebody!" Ryu said, getting ready to take off.

"We need to think for ourselves for the moment." Akeno said.

"It's Yuri!" Ryu said from a distance, he already had taken off.

Akeno groaned and put his hand on his forehead. Yuri was Ryu's love interest, and she had to have the most common name from every game and anime in existence. She was quiet though, which made actually having to interact with someone of the opposite sex a lot easier to do.

 ***EPIC POINT OF VIEW SHIFT***

Ryu ran through the hallway, charging at max speed dashing past the mayhem that surrounded him. In a quick glance, he saw a girl, kick another down the stairs into a horde of the undead. She screamed violently, as the zombies took her apart piece by piece, with blood covering all of them. But nonetheless he kept running. He heard Yuri scream from inside a classroom he was just about to pass.

"Somebody come help me." Yuri said with struggle in her voice.

Ryu bursted into the classroom, to the sight of Yuri being pinned down by a zombie. She was lying on the floor, desperately trying to push the zombie off.

With quick thinking, Ryu grabbed a chair and slammed it on the zombies back. It curled up, and loosen its grip, so Yuri could push it off. Ryu than slammed his foot into the zombies face until he saw that it no longer moved.

"Thank god it's you." Yuri said giving Ryu a hug. She was a foot shorter than Ryu, so to give her a hand, he picked her up and hugged her back.

She winced and pain, and Ryu put her down.

"It's my leg, I think I twisted my ankle." Yuri said. "Can you carry me, I can't walk on it hardly at all."

Ryu nodded. "I'll have to go fast, so promise me you will hang on. I don't want to drop you."

"Alright." Yuri said. Jakob picked her up, and held her like a groom would hold a bride, and dashed out of the hallway. He ran back the way he came, and it seemed in that short amount of time everything was silent, and dead. The screams coming from every direction, seemed to cease. A little ways ahead of him was a bend, and around that bend, were corpses littered throughout, with the undead feasting on them.

"Wait a second, move back a bit so we can talk." Yuri whispered.

Ryu softly walked backwards, about three yards away from the hallway.

"These things are attracted to sound, and smell. When the one that attacked me in the room actually managed to get to the room, it didn't even know I was there until I said anything." Yuri whispered.

Ryu nodded, and quietly walked back to the bend. He took a deep breath, and started to slowly step past the undead, not noticing him. That is until he accidently stepped on a pair of glasses, one belonging to the girl that had no leg, and not insides. All of the undead around him looked in his direction.

"Fuck" Ryu whispered.

Chapter Two: Run for ya life.

Without thinkin Ryu ran as fast as he could. Dodging the undead left to right, grabbing Yuri as hard as he could, keeping her as safe as possible, and alo trying not to drop her. He ran down the staircase, and through the halls, and when he had sight of the front door he started running backwards, because he didn't want to sacrifice precious time, or drop Yuri. He slammed into the first set of doors plowing through them, and the second ones, just as fast. He kept running until he found Akeno, who was on the outside of the walls of the school.

"Quick! Get over here!" Akeno shouted, and started running toward Ryu. Once the pair finally met, Ryu gently set Yuri down, and sat down as well.

"Good lord! I never ran for as long, or as fast as that in my life!" Ryu said taking deep raspy breaths in between words.

"Ryu, the back of your head is bleeding." Yuri said.

Ryu felt the warm wet streak going down his neck. "I probably hit on the door coming out." He said.

"While you were gone, I took a quick run around the school to see how bad it spread. You need to come see it." Akeno said.

Ryu let out a quiet groan, got up, and picked Yuri up again. Ryu followed Akeno through the school gate, which was blasted open, as if it were hit by a bus, and stared out onto the smoking ruins of their world.

(Please do me a favor, and play Beware the Swarm by TryHardNinja in the background. It really sets an atmosphere, you can thank me later.)

"It's… It's terrible." Yuri said without emotion.

"I know. It's almost like the world ended in five minutes. Who knows, we might be the only high schoolers that are alive. Ryu said.

"I know where a tornado shelter is. We can hide out there, until we find a more suitable place." Akeno said.

"No. I know which one your talking about, and it's an hours walk. It took me seven minutes to go in, and get Yuri out. I was barely able to walk over to you, and hell, I'm still having trouble standing as we speak." Ryu said.

"Yeah. I guess you're right." Akeno said.

"I know a place we can go." Yuri said.

"If we want to live, you need to tell us now. If my measurements are correct…" Akeno said taking a quick look at his watch. "We have five hours until sundown. That's time to find a place, make it a decent thing to look at, fortify it, gather food, and weapons, and clear out any undead that happen to be lurking around." Akeno said.

"It should be untouched." Yuri said. "It's a storage complex,you know, like a bunch of storage buildings lined up, but it's for the common people to store their unwanteds. I forgot what it's called. My family ven has our own little place to store stuff, so we can use it as like, a little base for a while, until we can find a more suitable place to live."

"That's actually a good idea." Ryu said.

"Biased." Akeno said. "But nonetheless, a good idea. How far of a walk is it."

"Only thirty minutes." Yuri said.

"Perfect." Akeno said.

 ***EPIC WALKING MONTAGE***

"How much of a coincidence is it that the entire way here, we didn't run into a single zombie?" Yuri said.

"She has a point." Ryu said.

Once the trio got there, the gate was open enough, where they could get through one at a time. After they did so, Yuri directed them to her family's storage space, and that's where we are now.

"What's the combination?" Akeno asked fidgeting with the lock.

"23-40-01" Yuri answered.

Without breaking a sweat, Akeno quickly opened the lock, and slid the metal door out of way, so they could look inside.

 ***EPIC INVENTORY MONTAGE***

"Alright." Akeno said. "We have one ladder, a fire axe, two deer skinning knives, a fire extinguisher, two blue tubs of random stuffed animals, a table, three chairs…" Akeno said before getting interrupted.

"Four." Yuri corrected.

"Four chairs." Akeno said reluctantly, and then continued. "Sixty feet of rubber hose, two filled up four gallon canisters of gasoline, a weed wacker, a chainsaw blade, three wheels to a volkswagen beetle, four quilts, a gasoline lamp, and two mattresses.

"I call the fire axe!" Ryu said.

"Damn it! I wanted the fire axe!" Akeno said.

"You're better at knives anyways!" Ryu said.

"I guess you have a point." Akeno said.

"If you two are done fighting, I'm going to go take a nap."

"But it's like… five o'clock." Akeno said.

"Eh. Sleep the hunger, and the tragedy away. That's what my mom used to say." Yuri said.

"Akeno keep watch. I'm going to the gas station about a block away from here." Ryu said.

"You sure you don't need help?" Akeno said, climbing down from the roof, by using the ladder he set up next to the plot they were staying at.

"Somebody needs to keep watch." Ryu stated.

"Well, I guess." Akeno said. He climbed back up the ladder, and returned to his spot he was previously sitting at.

Ryu squeezed through the gap in the fence, and started walking. It was three hours until sundown, so if he managed to strike the motherload, he would be able to get Akeno to come help him. He kept walking until he approached the gas station. He then readied his axe, and slowly pushed the door open. Three undead waited inside, two behind the counter, and one without a lower half in the frozen drinks section.

Remembering his prior knowledge, he walked slowly, and looked for canned goods. He found a six pack of water bottles, and three cans of mixed vegetables, and that was all he could carry. So with his load, he carefully walked back to the front door, and outside, without having to fight anything.

He made his way back, and called Akeno to come help him. Akeno dropped down from the top of the building, and ran over to help him.

"Take these, I can handle the rest." Ryu said handing Akeno the cans of vegetables, and squeezed through the fence.

"Look what I brought home." Ryu said nudging Yuri to get her to wake up.

She groaned, but as soon as she saw the sight of food, she got up and moved some chairs around the table she set up in the corner of the plot.

Akeno used his knives to cut holes into the cans, to where they could use their fingers to pick out the stuff they wanted to eat, and it seemed Ryu got all of Akeno's corn.

"I can't stand corn" Akeno said. "It looks weak, and makes me feel weak."

"You aren't human are you?" Yuri asked.

Ryu chuckled.

 ***TWO HOURS LATER***

"Alright." Akeno said. "We should probably go to sleep, considering how we won't be able to do anything else since it's dark, and we only have this lantern." He rolled back the metal door, and all was black, until he turned the lantern on, which gave off a bright white light.

"I call making a blanket fort under the table!" Ryu said snatching two of the quilts.

"Jesus! How old are you? Six?" Akeno said sarcastically.

"Look. If I am going to die in the apocalypse, I might as well let my childhood back into my life." Ryu said surrounding himself with a blanket, after laying a blanket on the chairs, masking him in darkness.

"Well. I guess I will just go to sleep then." Yuri said grabbing a quilt, and turning over to sleep.

Akeno grabbed the last quilt and did the same.

Chapter Three: What next?

 ***ONE WEEK LATER***

Ryu was doing his daily routine, of clearing out the undead that lingered by the fence. He duct taped a knife he found at the gas station to the end of his axe, and was using that to poke their heads. Blood spilled out, and then they fell to the ground. Easier done than said.

Akeno came to join him. He wanted to speak with him about something.

"How has it been going with Yuri?" Akeno asked. He followed Ryu as he did his job.

"I thought you didn't care about the weak." Ryu said. He stabbed another zombie from behind the fence.

"Well, I can at least chime in to see if my friends relationship is going well." Akeno said.

"I guess." Ryu said. "It all played out like this.."

 ***EPIC FLASHBACK***

"It's beautiful out here isn't it." Yuri said climbing the ladder.

"Hey! I thought you said you twisted your ankle!" Ryu said jokingly.

"I told you a million times, I stepped on it wrong, and couldn't walk on it!" Yuri said, punching Ryu in the arm as soon as she sat down by him.

"The stars are one of the few things that can clear my mind." Ryu said without breaking his gaze on the heavens above.

"Are you… Okay?" Yuri asked.

"Not really." Ryu said.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Yuri said scooting closer.

"What are we going to do." Ryu said closing his eyes. "For all we know, this thing might as well be world wide. There's nowhere else to go, besides to the stars."

"It'll get better." Yuri said resting her head on Ryu's shoulder.

"I hope." Ryu said.

Together the pair stared at the stars.

 ***END FLASHBACK***

"Okay then." Akeno said. "Welp. I gotta go do inventory real quick." He walked away, and left Ryu to his job.

This left Ryu alone with his thoughts.

Earlier Akeno was complaining about how there was nobody else to talk to, and when Ryu found a girl, and a very tall man pounding on the fence, he had to take a step closer and observe.

"We need to come in! We are being chased!" The girl said. She had short orange hair that curled around her neck.

"We got a problem!" Ryu shouted readying his axe. Shortly after, Akeno dashed out from behind the building, with a 44. Magnum at the ready. He managed to pick it off of a police officer the day before, and had plenty of ammunition for it.

"We won't shoot, if you don't do anything stupid!" Ryu said.

"Fine! Just let us in!" The orange haired girl said.

Ryu slid the fence back, and let them in.

"Come on Hyde." The girl said.

The man nodded, and followed her inside.

"Who are you, and what do you want." Akeno said. He cocked the revolver, and narrowed his eyes.

"My name is Jekyll, and this is my brother, Hyde." The girl said.

The man dubbed Hyde waved slowly. Akeno noticed the fact that he had a sledge hammer in his other hand.

"We need a place to wait for a while. We were chased around by a horde" She said

"How did you know we were here?" Ryu asked, gripping his axe tighter than before.

"We were watching you about a week ago. When you raided the gas station." Jekyll said.

"You just gave me two reasons to shoot you right now." Akeno said.

"Wait wait!" The girl said desperately. "I know Yuri! We used to be friends!" She said holding her hands up.

"Three reasons." Akeno said.

"DUDE!" Ryu shouted.

"Not now." Akeno said impatiently.

Akeno pulled the trigger, and Jekyll fell to the ground.

Hyde, was about to slam Akeno's skull in with the sledge hammer, but he got shot as well, falling just as fast.

"JESUS!" Ryu shouted.

Yuri ran out from the shelter, and came to see what the loud noises were.

"Jesus Akeno!" Yuri said.

All of a sudden, an explosion erupted behind them, and their shelter was consumed in flames.

Ryu dropped to his knees. "What did you do…" He said slowly.

"I don't…" Yuri said, before being interrupted.

"We need to get out of here." Akeno said. He looked directly at Yuri. "We've done enough damage."

Without a second thought, Akeno walked away. Yuri followed, but Ryu refused to move.

"Come on…" Yuri said softly.

"Give me a minute… I'll catch up eventually." Ryu said.

"We are leaving now. So come with us, or I'm putting lead in your head." Akeno said.

Ryu got up without using his hands, grabbed his axe, and followed the others out of the raging inferno behind them.

Chapter Four: Relocation

 ***MEANWHILE***

"Akeno…" Yuri said.

"Not now." Akeno said.

"I managed to save the cinnamon buns." Yuri said trying to light the mood.

"The only thing you've "saved" is the fact that we lost everything." Akeno said.

Yuri looked at the ground, and said nothing else.

"Guys. Look." Ryu said pointing.

"Holy shit!" Akeno said.

In front of them was a full sized tank, sitting right in front of the street they were about to enter. Corpses were littered around it, all holding a gun of some sort.

"Not a good idea." Ryu said.

"Why not?" Akeno asked.

"Lookie here. That is bullet proof armor. The best you have is a friggin hunting knife. Good luck, but I'm not wasting my time, or my life." Ryu said.

"Well fuck you then, I'll do what I want." Akeno said walking over to pick up one of the guns.

"Why you gotta be so goddamn emotionless! Can't you listen to the voice of reason for once in your life without being a badass?!" Ryu shouted.

"You want to know?!" Akeno shouted. "You get to fucking know! I take drugs! I take a lot of drugs! It's the only thing that gets me through the hell hole called life! Day in and Day out I am treated worse than horse shit, and I am doing what I need to do to keep my sanity!" Akeno said. Tears started to well up in his eyes.

Ryu let out a long sigh.

"Do what you want then." Ryu said. He nudged Yuri to get her to follow him, and they left the spot.

Soon they could hear screaming. Akeno's screaming.

"Don't look back." Ryu said.

Soon gunshots could be heard.

One.

Two.

Three.

Then the last one was fired about a minute later.

"He probably took the cowards way out." Ryu said. "He was always a coward…" Ryu said.

The sun was starting to set. Ryu and Yuri were getting weary of traveling.

"Hey. Lets pull of there. It seems like a good place to stop for now." Ryu said pointing at a small brown house with his axe, and started to amble toward it

Yuri nodded, and followed.

Ryu turned the knob, and opened the door. The stank of rotten flesh filled the air. Something they were both used to at this point in time.

"Look!" Yuri said. She pointed in a direction.

"Zombie." Ryu groaned.

"I got this." Yuri said swiping the axe from Ryu's grasp.

"Have at it." Ryu said.

In one swing, the zombie's head was in two pieces. Chunks flew everywhere, and blood followed. It was like a melon exploding, when too many rubber bands were wrapped wrapped around it.

"Suck my undersized tits!" Yuri said hitting it once more with the blunt side.

"Can I have my axe back?" Ryu asked.

"Just a second." Yuri said. She smashed and chopped it up some more, then gave the axe back.

"God damn that feels good." Yuri said.

The front of her clothes were pasted red in blood, and the mess of body parts was even worse of a sight, considering how it could be called modern art by this point.

"I'm gonna look for a drink, and some food. Then I might go to bed." Ryu said.

"What about fortifying the house?" Yuri asked.

Ryu groaned.

"I bought a hammer and nails. So if we can find some wood, we should be set." Yuri said.

"It's not that." Ryu said.

"What is it then?" Yuri asked.

"This was my dad's house, before he moved to Tokyo." Ryu said. "That might be his… third wife I think. Which also means that there is probably a secret box of you know what's under his bed."

"Oh dear sweet cheese and crackers." Yuri said cringing.

 ***THIRTY MINUTES LATER***

Ryu drove the last nail into place, and set the hammer down.

"Alright that's it. I'm going to bed." Ryu shouted. He had boarded up every window, and door in the house, and was going to sleep of the muscle and back pain he endured from it.

To his surprise, when he opened the door, he didn't see a naked minor staring at herself in a mirror. She was actually sleeping as well. She changed out of her bloody clothes, and managed to find a nightgown.

"God damn it. Why must every five fucking seconds of my life be filled with cute short girls…" Ryu whispered to himself.

He took his shoes off, and his dress coat, leaving him in black jeans, a white button up, and his socks.

He flopped down on the bed, and started to snooze away…

Chapter Five: The Forced Awkwardness

Ryu woke up later than Yuri, considering the fact that he was the only one in the bed at the time. He got up, and to his surprise, all of his shirt buttons were unfastened, and revealed his skinny body.

"Well then," Ryu said buttoning them back up. "What a convenience."

Ryu grabbed his shoes, and put them on, along with all the other clothes he had on the previous night.

To his surprise, some of his clothes, were mixed up with a certain other female's clothing, as if it were a trap.

"IT'S A TRAP!" Ryu shouted, and threw the clothes onto the bed.

He shivered, and wiped his hands on his jeans.

"If there is anything I learned from reading Fanfiction in my spare time, I should NOT open the bathroom door." Ryu said to himself.

So using this powerful and useful knowledge, he instead went to open a can of chili Yuri had found last night, instead of walking in on her.

As soon as he heard the bathroom door open, the only thing he thought about was NOT turning around. He was no pervert I assure you that.

"I see that you left a gift for me in my pile of clothing." Ryu said taking a bite of canned chili.

"Must've been a coincidence." Yuri said.

"Then how much of a coincidence is it that my shirt was completely unbuttoned when I woke up." Ryu said.

"Alright. You got me cornered." Yuri said.

"I'm just gonna cut to the chase. We've known each other for some time now, and… well…" Yuri stammered.

"And well what?" Ryu replied taking another bite.

"Shit how do I put this." Yuri said getting dressed. (I've only looked now believe me. I may be the narrator, but I at least know what privacy is.)

"It's okay." Ryu said. "Completely relatable.." Ryu said opening a bottle of water

"So when your saying Completely Relatable, you mean that you wanted to undress someone and stare at them before?" Yuri said.

Ryu choked on his water, and spat some of it out, and started coughing.

"In my fantasies." Ryu said in between coughs.

Yuri scoffed and walked into the room, wearing the same nightgown she had on last night. Thankfully with Ryu's help, they both got rid of the corpse in the kitchen, so not only did it smell better, it also definitely looked cleaner.

"You lift your skirt right now and I swear to god." Ryu said taking another drink of water.

Yuri chuckled. "You really think I am a slut don't you." She said punching him in the arm.

"Hey. I've read about this kind of stuff before." Ryu said.

"And where exactly did you read this?" Yuri said.

"Shit, now I'm cornered." Ryu said.

"Well?" She said.

"How about this." Ryu said. "We forget any of this ever happened, and we just chillax instead.

Yuri shrugged. "Seems legit." She said reaching for a can of baked beans.

 ***LATER THAT DAY***

"Do you have an STD?" Yuri asked out of randomness.

"Why do you ask?" Ryu answered.

"Why don't you answer my question first." Yuri said sternly.

"Geez. Hostile much. No I do not have an STD, or HIV etc." Ryu said. "Now answer my question."

"Because I'm bored, and it also seems your dad didn't like to read, since all I found that was reading material, were porno magazines."

"Yeah. He wasn't the best guy to be around." Ryu said.

"Oh god." Yuri said squeezing her eyes shut.

"Did you imagine someone nude?" Ryu said, and then chuckled.

"No. That sounds like something a bunch of thirteen year old pansies would do." Yuri said. "It's way worse. Trust me."

"Was it all those pictures being put into motion." Ryu asked.

"Worse. Us in motion." Yuri said.

"Sweet father hayzues." Ryu said. He coiled up and started to rub his arms, like a cold person would.

"It's disgusting, because of my stupid overactive imagination. I can hear every sound, feel every motion and-" Yuri said, before being cut off.

"Stop stop **STOP!** " Ryu said. "Now you got it lodged into my brain!"

Yuri turned onto her side, and brought her knees up to her chin. She started to rock afterwards.

Ryu on the other hand fell off of the couch, and stared at the ceiling, still rubbing his arms.

(Sorry folks! I know you little pervs like that extra juicy, extra graphic shit, but I'm not having it today. So you can suck it.)

Chapter Six: I gotta get outta here!

"That's it I'm breaking the door down. We need to gtf outta here." Ryu said, reaching for his axe that he left on the coffee table.

"Wait! I'm going to steal your stepmom's sweatpants. Gimme a second!" Yuri said running into the bedroom.

Ryu took his mighty axe, and chopped a nice clean hole into the door. He kept doing so until the door was in many, many pieces.

"Hmm. That door is in as many pieces as your life." Yuri said brandishing a rifle.

"Dayum son, where'd you find this?" Ryu said.

"It was under the bed. Along with two whole boxes of ammunition!" Yuri said with a smile.

"Wait here. I'm going to gather as much food and water as I can. Stay here and keep watch." Ryu said dashing into the kitchen.

Yuri stood there for a solid three minutes looking out of a doorway, that is up until Ryu came really close to her ear, without her knowing.

"Oh yeah, lemme smell that little girl pussy." He whispered into her ear.

"You are fucking disgusting." Yuri said.

"Eh." Ryu shrugged.

 ***ON THE ROAD AGAIN***

Ryu slowly walked around the corner, where a small group of zombies were standing. He made a hand signal for Yuri to go around to the side of the group and get ready. He ambled towards them, and swung as hard as he could into the first one. It's head was no longer a concept by the time that axe hit that things head. Blood splattered all over Ryu, and the other zombies noticed he was there. He swung again. Smashing the skull of the second zombie, however it wasn't as satisfying. Yuri came up with the rifle, and hit the third zombie in the back of the head, snapping its neck, and killing it instantly. She then shot the fourth and fifth zombie without trouble.

"God watching you shoot that makes me horny as hell." Ryu said slinging his axe over his shoulder.

"Well you gotta wait to get a piece of this mess." Yuri said doing the same with the rifle.

The two walked along the sidewalk, taking in the smoke, and the chaos that surrounded them. Today, there weren't very many zombies out, except for the ones they just faced.

"Hey check that out." Yuri said pointing at a jeep.

"Wait a second. Holy sweet mother of fuck I think it still works!" Ryu said dashing over to it. He lifted the hood, and everything was still in working order. He checked the inside of it, and sure enough, the convenient placement of keys were a beholding sight.

"I call driver!" Yuri shouted running to the front door, since she stayed behind as Ryu inspected it.

"No way! I know for a fact you don't have your license." Ryu said picking her up and moving her out of the way, then climbing in.

"Oh yeah? And how old are you?" Yuri asked climbing into the passenger seat.

"Seventeen." Ryu answered. "And I have my license."

 ***LITERALLY TWENTY MINUTES LATER***

"Damn it were out of gas!" Ryu said. He put his head on the steering wheel rim, and left it there.

"We didn't even get out of the city. Nowhere near that even!" Yuri said.

"Not helping." Ryu said. He lifted his head, and exited the jeep.

"Wait a minute…" Yuri said poking her head through the sunroof. "There's a guy over there."

Ryu looked in the direction Yuri was pointing, and sure enough, a man that looked about two or three years older than him was trying to burst past a group of zombies.

"Should we help him?" Yuri asked.

Ryu let out one of his long sighs. "I guess" he said taking his axe out of the vehicle.

The pair rushed over to assist the stranger. Ryu got there first, considering how fast he could run. He jumped up when he was about four feet away from a zombie, and brought the axe down on its head. Blood sprayed all onto Ryu's hands, face, and torso as the thing was nearly split in half.

"Your examination is complete." He said before finding another target.

Yuri on the other hand just kept her distance, and picked some of them off at a distance.

Soon, all the zombies were taken out, and it was just the two, and the stranger.

"Thank you for your assistance." The stranger said.

"Who are you?" Yuri asked keeping her rifle readied.

"My name is Cpl. Dallas Connager. I was stationed here by the united states military. I dropped my pack, and weapon when I got jumped and was forced to try to break through them." He said fixing his camouflage hat.

"What's your wife's name? Toshiba?" Ryu said before breaking out into laughter.

Dallas gave a small chuckle. "Alright. I'll give you that one." Dallas said.

"What's your name son?" Dallas asked putting his hand on Ryu's shoulder.

"Ryu. Ryu Takande." Ryu said. "That's Yuri." He pointed at Yuri for a split second.

"She your girlfriend?" Dallas asked with a chuckle.

"I wish." Ryu whispered.

 ***AFTER A LONG INTRODUCTION, GATHERING, AND SHELTER FINDING MONTAGE***

"So how long has it been going on down here?" Dallas asked. He sat himself on a wooden crate in the small room Ryu and himself fortified in a contractors office.

"About two weeks." Ryu said. "We started off okay. We have had another partner in crime. His name was Akeno."

"What happened to him?" Dallas asked taking a puff from his pipe.

"He had a mental breakdown. He probably shot himself." Yuri said.

"Well damn." Dallas said.

"We were too busy walking away. If only I hadn't, I might have been able to save him." Ryu said. He rested his head in his hands.

The trio sat in silence for what seemed for an eternity.

"Hey. Isn't that Akeno out there?" Yuri said pointing out the window.

"Jesus it's like playing a game of I SPY with you. You always find everything before " Ryu said. He looked out of the window. It was a figure in a black trench coat, and black bandana. But sure enough his short wavy blond hair gave it away.

Without thinking Ryu opened the door and shouted his name.

Chapter Seven: Reunion

"I heard a lot about you Akeno." Dallas said. He patted him on the shoulder.

"I made myself quite the reputation haven't I." Akeno said. One of his eyes was covered by an eyepatch with a skull on it. The bandana also had the same insignia.

"What's with the eyepatch?" Ryu asked.

"I'd rather show than say." Akeno said. He flipped it up revealing that one of his eyes was torn and bloody. Only the whites around his eyes were visible.

"Oh my god what happened?" Yuri asked. She tried reaching out to touch it.

"When I tried shooting myself after shooting three zombies, I realized that the last bullet was a blank of all things. But that didn't stop it from dislodging and busting my eye open.

" **STOP."** Ryu said. He was about to throw up. He could see death and destruction all day, but he couldn't handle eye things.

"Why don't we go on watch. Take your mind off of it." Dallas said. He went up the stairs that lead to the roof. Ryu followed.

"So. What have you been doing during all this time?" Yuri asked scooting closer.

"Oh you know. Killing zombies, scavenging, burning houses to the ground. Thinking of a way to kill you." Akeno said. His good eye narrowed.

"What was that last part?" Yuri said fearfully.

Akeno grabbed her by the neck with one hand. He pushed her up against a wall. He started to slowly lift her off the ground.

Yuri couldn't breathe. The only thing she could do was let out a measly cry for help. Her world started to fade away.

Ryu stormed down the stairs. He grabbed the rifle sitting next to the door.

Akeno saw this, and as his final action on planet earth, he twisted until a loud crack filled the room. Yuri's eyes popped open. He jaw gaped, and her hands which were desperately trying to get Akeno's hand off of her neck, slowly fell to her sides.

"NOOOOO!" Ryu shouted. He shot Akeno in the chest. He dropped Yuri's body, and fell to the floor.

"Is that… all you got?" He asked tauntingly in between coughing up blood.

"Oh you don't even know." Ryu said. He threw the rifle on the ground and grabbed the axe by his chair. He swung the axe into Akeno's right arm. His fore arm and down were cleaved off. He shouted out in pain. He did the same to his leg.

"You… know she… caused the fire…" Akeno said coughing up more blood.

"Do I know that?" Ryu said. "Yes I do. But do I still love her? You bet."

He kicked him in the gut.

"Finish.. The…" Akeno said. He passed out.

"With pleasure." Ryu said. He brought his axe up one more time. He slammed it down right onto his neck. Returning the favor he had delivered to Yuri not even two minutes ago.

"HOLY SHIT KID!" Dallas shouted.

"You see that right there. He killed her. The only thing keeping my sanity. I only returned the favor." Ryu said quietly.

"Kid. I'm sorry. But I can't stay with you anymore." Dallas said grabbing his bag.

"Leave then." Ryu said. "Just let me grieve." Ryu said. He fell to his knees in front of Yuri's corpse. He picked it up and started to cradle it.

Soon the corpse started to breathe again.

"Shh… Be quiet." Ryu said.

The corpse started to growl.

"You're making this harder than it has to be." Ryu said. He clutched the corpse tighter to him. The zombie surprisingly didn't attack him yet.

"Please. Just… stay… quiet…" Ryu said choking on his tears. He let the body go on the ground. He got up and walked over to the rifle he had once threw onto the ground.

"Promise me…" Ryu said aiming down the sights.

"Promise me… Wherever you go… Remember the good times." Ryu said. He couldn't hold it any longer. He shot the zombie, and immediately fell to the floor and he did too. He burst out sobbing. It was all he wanted to do. It's all he could do. After all his friend killed his other friend, and now he had to put her down. It was just like putting down the family pet when it got rabies. (#RELATABLE) His world faded in and out. Hot tears streamed like rivers down his cheeks.

Since he and the body were both lying on the ground, he pulled it closer, and held it. All he did was said forgive me over and over again.

Then the corpse's eyes opened once more...

It let out a raspy growl…

It touched Ryu's face…

Then it opened it's blooded leaking mouth, brandising it's tinted red teeth, and leaned in closer…

 **END OF VOLUME ONE**

Author's note: Hello guys! I hoped you enjoyed this thing I decided to put time into. I had a great time writing this, and I hope you had a great time reading it. I will ONLY make volume two if you ask for it! Keep that in mind. Feel free to leave some constructive criticism in the reviews, and don't feel shy to tell me what you thought of it. But for the time being, don't be afraid to...

 **Blast off!**

~RocketSquid.


End file.
